The present invention is directed to flyable and roadable vehicles and the use thereof. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for vehicles that are suitable for both land and air traveling. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to the dual use vehicles with alternative operation modes and configurations. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
The ability to fly has been an aspiration for human beings for many centuries. Thousands of years ago, ancient Chinese attempted flying with manmade feathery wings. Leonardo da Vinci designed ornithopter in the fifteenth century. Various types of gliders and air balloons had been made before the twentieth century in the pursuit of this aspiration. However, it was not until 1903, when the Wright brothers of the United States made the first controlled and sustained heavier than air flight, an era of innovation and prosperity of aviation started.
Over the last one hundred years, various types of flying vehicles have been invented and improved. Airplanes today are capable of flying at high speeds and over long distances. Yet as of now, flying vehicles are by far less common than automobiles as a transportation tool due to various inconveniences. Among other things, aircrafts are designed for air traveling and are not suitable for land traveling. For many people, it is simply impractical to have a vehicle that is only suitable for flying.
To develop a vehicle that is suitable for both land and air use has been a goal for many aviation innovators for decades. For example, conventional dual use vehicles with foldable or modular wings have been developed. Unfortunately, these conventional vehicles have been inadequate for real applications.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improved system and method for a flight-capable vehicle that is also capable of high speed land operation.